Notes on the Pretender: Island of the Haunted
by Ashlee1
Summary: My thoughts and shiznit on the 2nd Pretender movie


Notes on The Pretender: Island of the Haunted By: Ashlee  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not sure if I need one here, but what the hell, might as well. I don't own 'em, I didn't make the movie (otherwise why would I be reviewing it?) and these are my opinions, and mine alone. That's about it  
  
Summery: my thought of tP: Island of the Haunted  
  
======  
  
Still hate Jarod's hair, something *has* to be done about it!!  
  
Classic!!! Jarod stealing Miss P's car is great :) I loved eps where he does stuff like that, it's so annoyingly cute!!!  
  
Jarod's become more than a little bitter towards Miss P. He's awfully mean to her on the phone. It seems to me the more that she falls over on to his side of things the more angry he gets. Isn't that what he wanted all along?  
  
The monks at the island mention "refuge" as does Jarod. I can't help but feel like this is a hint that Sydney knows something more.  
  
Miss P is nice to Broots, but mean/cold to Syd, why? This can be observed in Tp2001 as well.  
  
As much as I like MP/J moments and closeness I really miss the bigger parts and influence that Syd, Broots, Lyle, and the rest have on a situation. I mean they all play roles, but not big ones.  
  
This J always nearly finding his mom is getting annoying. Let him find her so she can tell us something for the love of God!  
  
Mr. Raines is looking good . for an emphasima ridden freak  
  
Okay, Raines' speech to Mr. P in the ward is creepy. Since when does he have any sort of emotion? And them Mr. P crying? What have Steve and Craig been smoking to mix things up like that?  
  
Seems as though Miss P and J's roles have reversed. Now J's the ass and Miss P is being the civil one. Oddness  
  
I'm not sure if I like this little girl that Miss P is following. It seems a little to X-Filesish to me. In fact, this whole plot line that we seem to be following is.  
  
OH MY GOD!!! It's like something right out of a shipper's dream. J's all embarrassed by seeing Miss P undress behind the dressing curtain :) pauses I've seen that somewhere before, in a movie or in a fic or something.  
  
Did you notice when J goes to wrap the extra blanket around her their hands touch and Miss P lets out a sigh of frustration or confusion or something deep shipper sigh  
  
By the by I hate the dirty bastards who didn't finish my shipper scene!!! That almost kiss is going to haunt me forever!! Hee hee they look like teenagers who've been caught by their parents!  
  
Since when are J and Miss P such sucky fighters??  
  
Notice Parker always standing close behind J, looking over his shoulder, and gently touching his arm whenever there is something to be read? Sorry, but the shipper in me can't help but notice :)  
  
How did that little girl manage to open that tomb and put the scrolls in there? It's physically impossible - I have been hanging out with computer geeks far to long, I'm doing that annoying pointing out the impossible thing when I should just be enjoying, but hey, oh well.  
  
Scrolls are the thing that can bring down the Centre, and those that control them control it huh. There are so many possibilities running through my head I can't sort it all out  
  
That thumb switching this is seriously freaky, but it gives anice feel of continuity to the show when other things are forgotten and left behind. Like Ethan, for example. He's missing, gone, disappeared, possible captured and neither Miss P or J seem at all worried. What's with that?  
  
That scene in the care where J grabs Miss P's hand and tries to talk to her is so symbolic. I'm not quite sure how to explain it, but it just seems to represent everything shrug could just be me. And in my opinion that scene and the one at Ocee's by the fire are the two best scenes in this movie.  
  
What's the Parker legacy? How will it change with her? Will she end up helping Jarod in the end? She doesn't exactly seem hell bent on catching him anymore at the end of the movie.  
  
I love the ending conversation. It seemed to set the tone that I think was needed all along.  
  
======= My overall opinion:  
  
While I love the pretender, and I do, this movie and the last just seemed like more eps. And I feel that they kind of strayed from the original tone set by the series. Jarod's attitude just seemed way more harsh and something was deffinetly off with Miss P. I liked some of the issues addressed, but they readily forgot others that I thought were much more important (eg Ethan and his disappearance) and they keep things so elusive, I wish they would just tell us something concrete. Instead they stay elusive, which is fine and dandy for a while. It keeps people coming back and all that, but after a while it just gets to the point where you want to find Steve and Craig and beat the truth out of them. Though I guess that's why fanfiction is here, to vent that anger and get the closure we all crave. I think these movies turned out like the X-Files movie : while it's a wonderful work of art, and I still love it, it's nothing more than a two hour episode. It's not what I view as a movie or any more important or intriguing than I would find an episode shrug.  
  
======  
  
Quotes:  
  
There weren't many that stood out, Tp 2001 was all about the great and funny quotes, but here are a few from IOH.  
  
Broots : "Where does Atumba get these Triumverate freaks anyway? They make Centre Sweepers look like anorexic Power Puff Girls."  
  
Broots: "It's placenta and cord blood samples from Brigitte and Mr. Parker's baby boy. Not to sound cynical or anything, but has anyone seen that little kid lately?" (EXACTLY!!! There's another one of those issues that goes unaddressed)  
  
--- This one is more of a shipper scene: ---  
  
Jarod: "The Centre wants us to believe that finding the truth is a mistake. That looking for answers about who we really are is futile and finding any kind of.connection.outside their control is wrong. I know that you don't want to hear this, but you feel it. You've been a Centre prisioner all these years, just like me. And with every discovery you're every bit the outcast.just like me."  
  
Miss Parker: "Why is it that the one person that I've been trained to distrust, to hate, to capture, is always with me during the most difficult moments if my life?"  
  
Jarod: "Maybe.it's supposed to be that way." Enter the almost Kiss here!! ---  
  
Broots: "We.we've been so worried about.did you just say hello?"  
  
The Scrolls: "The Centre shall rise The chosen will be found A boy named Jarod" 


End file.
